You and Me VariousKnB x Reader
by SwissGem96
Summary: Him and her. Unexpected and warm. Reader insert one shots on everything moments with the KnB guy of your choice. Every little thing he did made you feel special, and love him even a little bit more. First up: Midorima, Himuro.
1. Text (Midorima Shintaro)

**A/N: Okay, new collection here, but this time for Kuroko No Basuke, because I write for KHR mostly. I really hope you guys will like this. And we start off with Midorima :3 Request the next character please.**

**Text (Midorima Shintaro)**

The curtains swayed to the steady breeze of the table fan, the alarm beeping idly on the side table. He grumbled under his breath, carefully undraping the bed sheet off his form.

He squinted his eyes, trying to make sense of his surroundings. His eyesight was still as bad as ever. His calloused hands reached over, slamming the alarm shut. There was no pleasant way to wake up, today. Patting the table, he fumbled for his glasses and his phone, in the process knocking both of them over.

He sighed under his breath, running his fingers through his green locks.

This was an everyday thing; one would think he would get used to it, but no he just blamed it on Oha-Asa. He got out of bed, his tall figure looming in the room. He sat down on the carpeted, patting the ground searching for his phone and glasses. He was starting to get irritated, his eye twitched in annoyance.

Finally, finding his glasses, he slipped them on, adjusting them on the bridge of his nose, and then he found his phone, with the battery removed.

Was this some foreboding? Actually, this was all normal, it happened, everyday. He checked the time; it was now 4 in the morning. He pursed his lips, adjusting his glasses.

He flipped past his contacts, stopping at one name. He hadn't spoken to her in a while, and not like he cared. He did not care one bit that he couldn't speak to her, in a long, long, long, long…time.

He stared at his phone for a little while longer, his fingers drifting to his lips, back leaned against the bed.

His eye started to twitch: what the hell was going on? He did not care one bit, but…still. He clicked her name, attempting to type her a message, just in time to get interrupted by HIM.

_Are you up nnooowww?! ^ _ ^ _

He gripped his phone tightly, swiftly closing Takao's message, before he would proceed to throw the phone manically out of the window. He sighed under his breath, attempting to type again.

_Reppply to me, will you…you tsundere "-_-_

Argh, he couldn't take this anymore.

_Go die._

And then he continued to type whatever he wanted to her. His fingers paused after every word, thinking whether he wrote something wrong, whether that would-

Nope, he didn't care. He did not care. He did not care. He did not care one bit. He typed the message, and tossed his phone back on the bed, as he groggily stumbled off to dress for basketball practice.

[Name] tossed in her bed, the beeping annoying her drastically. She frowned, quickly grabbing her phone. Who was texting her, this early in the morning, and so many messages at that. She opened her eyes, instantly squinting them at the bright light of her phone. Argh, it hurts.

Who?

Wait.

Her eyes widened, gripping the nearest pillow next to her tightly.

The corner of her lips tucked into a light smile, her eyes struggling to stay open. She melted into her pillow, knowing that for once, that the green haired male texted her first, and then she drifted off to sleep.

_Knowing you [Name], you probably must be sleeping, but I don't care._

…

…

_Just._

…_Um…_

…_Good morning, [Name]._


	2. Book (Himuro Tatsuya)

**A/N: Okay, this one was longer than the first one, it always is. And hope you guys like Himuro. Thank you for the favourites, and follows, oh and reviews too. Request the next character. Kuroko will be up next. Huehueh :D**

**Going out to Resya cause she wanted it. :D**

The air conditioner gushed in the library, and the only sound which could be heard, was the steady beeping. The librarian just made it even colder now, the remote control grasped in her hand.

[Name] sighed under her breath, rubbing the sides of her shoulders, her eyes skimming past the book titles on the dusty shelf. Placing her finger on the book, she pulled it, holding it to her chest. Pursing her lips, she glanced at the book on the shelf higher than her.

One reason, why she hated being short! All her friends were taller than her, and this was just sad. Standing on her tiptoes, she leaned against the shelf, her fingers barely grazing the book. Dammit, so close.

She tried again, but the shelf wobbled against her, causing her to immediately spring back. To her luck, the bookshelf steadied itself. Keeping a safe distance between her and the stupid bookshelf, she tried again.

"You are going to knock it over. Let me help you this time…"

She stepped backwards instinctively, recognizing his voice. He effortlessly grabbed the book from the shelf, placing it in her hands, the corner of his lips tucked into a light smile. She smiled back at him, nodding her head gratefully; he was so nice, when he needed to be.

"You're so nice, Himuro-kun…"She said slowly, poking his shoulder, a wry smile tugging her lips.

"It is my pleasure, [Name], to help shorter females in distress…"He said, a smirk curving his lips.

"So mean…"She said pouting, walking away from him. The smirk fell from his lips, his eyes widened as he lightly trailed behind her. She placed the heavy books on the table, taking a vacant seat in the nearest table.

The raven haired male grabbed an idle book from the shelf before sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry, [Name]…But I was surprised to see you here in the library…today…"He said slowly, inches away from her cheek. His voice sounded so deep and mellow, right next to her ears; Maybe, because he was so tall, and now he was sitting right next to her.

"You don't look that surprised. You know that I have a free period today…"She said, turning towards him, their lips now inches away from each other.

His lips released a light scoff, leaning his hand on his palm. He did know she was going to be here, today, this time, this period, this exact shelf.

"But, I didn't. It's such a small world, isn't it? A pleasant coincidence, indeed…"

She covered her mouth with her palm, trying to stifle back the giggles. Watching her, his lips broke into a smile, as he turned to the side, continuing to chuckle.

The librarian tapped the table, she could only hear them, but she couldn't see them. [Name] cheekily placed her finger on her lips, motioning for him to be quiet.

He nodded politely, mirroring her actions, his finger placed on his parted lips. Her eyes widened, a light shade of pink dusted her cheeks. He did that so differently, it looked so sinful.

"I'm going to go now. It's not right for me to be disturbing you-"

"Ah, but no, it's fine. You're not disturbing me at all. The library is a very lonely place…"

"If you insist [Name], I'll stay with you as long as I can for today…"He said politely; his voice was warm, it felt like it could make honey melt.

"You're such a little charmer…" She said nodding, the corner of her lips tucking into a light smile.

"In all honesty, I wanted to ask something from you…"He said, his eyes dropping, his voice taking on a serious tone. She closed the book, she was reading, focusing her attention on him.

"What is it, Himuro-kun?"

He shook his head lightly, like he didn't want to tell her. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Tell, will you?"

"They invited me for lunch out, and I needed to take someone with me…"

"And? A someone as in me? Or…"

He lifted his gaze, focusing it intensely on hers. He didn't look away, he held on. She stuttered against her lips, a light shade of pink dusting her cheeks, as she tried to look away from him.

"I want you to go with me, please. "

"Um, alright. As a friend, right? I mean-"

"No, [Name]...I was thinking of it as a date…Join me for lunch, tomorrow, as my date, if you could?"

"Tomorrow? Okay…"She said, mustering up words to say, her cheeks flushed, fiddling childishly with her fingers. Her heart beat raced against time, and she didn't know, so did his. His gaze was focused on the ground, so she could not see the smile that was forming on his lips.

He lifted his head, taking her hand into his.

"Thank you, [Name]…"He said, with a curve on his lips, before his lips placed themselves on her hand. She was too shocked to say anything, and she bit back the urge to ridiculously fan girl. She was inside though, screaming.

He stood up slowly, much to her confusion.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have practice in a while…"

"Himuro-kun, you knew didn't you?"

"I knew what?"

"That I was going to be here today, and that I was going to say yes…"

"It wasn't something I knew, [Name]…It was something I hoped for, and it did happen, out of coincidence…"

She leaned against the table, grinning cheerfully to herself, as soon as he was out of sight. Himuro smiled, because he knew.

He knew that she knew.

He knew where she was, what period it was, what shelf that book was on, the fact that she couldn't reach it, and the last thing, that he knew made him happy.

He knew that she would say yes.


	3. Hug (Kise Ryota)

**A/N: School started :( But here is Kise for you guys :D And now back to updating the rest of my stories *waves fist* Oh and thank you for the faves, and follows. :D **

The interval bell rang, echoing through the classroom. The students subtly sighed in relief, some laughing as they stood up, as the teacher left the classroom.

"Oi… Kise, he's gone. Class is over…"

The blonde haired male, buried in his arms fast asleep, was consistently being poked by the student next to him. Kise straightened himself, placing his hand over his mouth, letting out a big, childish bear yawn. He slapped his hands on the table, knocking his neighbor off his chair.

"I have to find her! Oww, my hands hurt…"Kise said exclaiming, but his declaration turned into whining, as his palms started to hurt. He ran out of the classroom, only to collide onto his fangirls.

"Kise-sama, are you joining us for lunch. We all bentos for you!"

He let out a light chuckle, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I will be there in five minutes…"He said, a grin tucking his lips. They all swooned, and clung onto each other. Kise-sama was going to join them for lunch, today also. Wasn't this a dream come true~

He started to run again, only stopping to wave at the guys, who slapped random high fives at him. Wah, where is [Name]icchi?

His eyes darted endlessly, as he obviously peeked into the classrooms one by one, creating manic episodes of fangirling and making the guys instinctively close their ears.

Why isn't she here?! [Name]icchi, where are you hiding?! He was starting to get a bit sad, his lips forming a pout, as he dejectedly walked the corridors, hands slugged into his pocket. This was not good, this was not good at all. Argh, his heart started to hurt.

[Name]icchi is so mean.

At the other end of the corridor, just climbing up the staircase, she walked calmly, completely oblivious to the hyper blonde male storming the corridors to heroically find her. She walked past Kasamatsu, the captain, who suddenly pasted himself on the wall, before continuing to walk fast.

"_Kasamatsu-sempai, did you see [Name]icchi?!'Kise exclaimed, right before morning practice, as they entered the gym._

"_No, I didn't see her, but why-"_

"_Then hug me, sempaii!"The blonde haired male jumped to embrace him, arms flailing, hoping for a token of affection, but was instead kicked in the face._

"_What the hell! No way!"_

"_So mean, sempai…"_

Nope, he wasn't going to tell her, because for sure as hell, he was not going to talk to her. With that thought, Kasamatsu walked rapidly down the corridor.

"Kise?"

The blonde male lifted his head, to see [Name] standing confusedly in front of him. His eyes widened, his lips quivered, as he withdrew his arms.

"I finally found you, [Name]icchi~"He exclaimed happily, his eyes sparkling as he ran towards, and wrapped his arms carefully around her form.

Her eyes widened, surprised by the taller male embracing her suddenly, for no reason. Her heart beat raced against his, and they sounded exactly the same, their uniforms crumpled together, a scent of heavy branded perfume, his soft blonde hair brushing her cheeks.

There was no distance between them.

He forced his hands to withdraw reluctantly, his hands placed on her shoulders.

"Ah, K-Kise-kun, why were you looking for me?"

"I just wanted a hug, [Nam]-icchi…I watched a really scary movie yesterday and-

"Hahaha…Idiot…"She said chuckling, slapping his shoulder lightly. He pouted, his lips uttering a light, "So mean…"

The corner of her lips tucked into a light smile, and then it happened. His breath hitched, a light shade of pink dusted his cheeks, and he didn't even know why.


	4. Late (Aomine Daiki)

**A/N: Helllooo readers of this collection :D I apologize for the late updates :( I couldn't write anything for this collection, but somehow, he came up :D So request the next character if you want :) Thank you for reading.**

* * *

**Late (Aomine Daiki)**

* * *

Aomine placed his hand over his mouth lazily, attempting to cover up the yawn slipping past his lips, on this Saturday morning. The sheets were draped around his form, as if it was forbidding him from getting up early in the morning. Normally, he would have slept for a few more hours, but today, he had a- whatever, he just didn't feel like sleeping in.

Sighing under his breath, his eyes flickered to the time displayed on his phone; it was still 12:30. It was too early for the blue haired male, but still this had to be done. He muttered incoherently, swearing and mumbling under his breath, as he threw a couple of clothes onto his body. This was such a troublesome thing to do, but it had to be done. Amidst, his slow pace walking, he made it to the designated location of the park at exactly 1:00. Now, she must be already there waiting to yell at him for arriving late for the date; he didn't care.

He squinted his eyes, scanning the location near the benches to see whether he could spot the shorter female. What the fuck. Don't tell me she wasn't- What the fuck! A growl slipped past his lips, as he dawdled and plopped himself on the stray bench, where they were supposed to meet. He flicked his phone open, staring at the alarm on the calendar.

He didn't read it wrong, did he? Fuck, did he wake up for nothing today? No, he didn't. It said exactly today, at 12:30. He was thirty minutes late but still. His eye twitched at the thought that [Name] would have gone home. He moved over to his list of missed calls; none from her- so she mustn't have gone home.

His fingers clenched around his phone; how dare she get late and make him wait. His anger dissipated, as he ran his fingers through his hair- did she maybe stood him up; that stupid woman.

He angrily dialed her number, a scowl slipping past his lips, radiating a murderous aura. He didn't care, but she made him wake up today, and if she didn't show up-. He leaned against the park bench; the time was now 1:30. She did leave him alone then.

"What a pain…"He muttered, standing up from the bench, hands slugged into his pocket. His lips pulled into a blank line; he was disappointed. What a waste of time, he shouldn't have even-

"Aomine!"

Upon hearing his name, he stopped in his tracks, but scoffed as he continued walking.

"Aomine, wait for a while!"

He kept walking. She yelled in exasperation, before running up behind him. She was so close, now.

"Aomine, I'm sorry!" Her voice rang in his ears; annoying. Pulling his arm away from her, he finally turned to face her.

"What…"He asked threateningly, his lips blank.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late. I woke up late, and then it took me a while to get ready and then I had to run all the way here, and I'm sorry…"She said quickly exasperated, bowing her head. She steadied her breathing, waiting for his answer. He could see she was out of breath, but still he said nothing. She made him wait, stupid woman.

"Shut up, I'm going home…Can't believe I woke up for this…"He said slowly, his lips forming a yawn. He continued to walk.

"I left missed calls and messages-"

"So what?"He retorted, rolling his eyes. He left too, not like she answered any of his. She caught up beside him, tugging on his sleeve.

"I'm really sorry. I left my phone at home in a hurry, so if you left me any-"

"Huh? As if, I would leave you any messages…"Aomine mumbled, with a growl in his voice, facing away from her. She stopped in her tracks, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly.

"You can go home then…"She said softly, causing him to face her abruptly. A pout formed on her lips, eyes filled with disappointment and regret. His eye twitched, before he sighed under his breath. He drew his fingers through his hair, as he approached her, grabbing her arm, pulling her in the other direction.

"W-what, Aomine-"

"Shut up. I woke up and came all the way here, so we might as well finish all this. As if, I'll let you go home…"He mumbled, loosening the grip he had on her arm, but instead chose to grasp her hand. She said nothing, as the annoyed blue haired male dragged her towards, wherever he was planning to take her.

The date flowed smoothly after that, and at home, she had a reminder that he did indeed care. He had left exactly 20 missed calls, and ten messages, all of them lined with a threatening, "I'm going home", which he never did, and a finally, a "Come here soon…"

A final text message for the day beeped onto her phone, she smiled as she read the contents.

_Next time if you get late I'm going home.-_-_

So there was going to be a next time.


End file.
